The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same mounted thereon.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a component for a computer, a mobile communication device such as a personal digital assistance (PDA), a mobile phone, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products are miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Therefore, a small sized multilayer ceramic capacitor having high capacitance has been demanded.